Living Tombs
Living Tombs are tanks full of formaldehyde which are used by some individuals to imprison people. History Early History During his time as the King of Land, Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov became friend with the Govenor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, Yago DeSaxe. After seeing how the Four Kingdoms' enemies were imprisoned upon the Wall of Misery in liquid stone, Carnivore was inspired to create his own method of imprisonment as equally horrific. Soon he created tanks of specialised formaldehyde he called Living Tombs, in which prisoners were held securely and were tortured by the fact that they were fully conscious and could do nothing but watch the world go by. Carnivore used this for the government's benefit by imprisoning political prisoners and dissenters, as well as his own enemies, and came to refer to them as his living trophies. After he met Mordechai Muniz of the Israeli Mossad, Carnivore taught him his creating Living Tombs, and he and Muniz began a friendly contest of imprisoning people to see who had the more impressive collection. For his part, Muniz took to imprisoning Category 5 Enemies of the State of Israel to serve as their punishment in his bunker at the Dimona Nuclear Research Centre. The Five Greatest Warriors When Sheik Abbas was captured by Carnivore, the Russian royal had him imprisoned in a Living Tomb at his base in Siberia. After Stretch was brought by Wolf to Muniz, the Old Master had the former Israeli agent imprisoned within one of his Living Tomb tanks. When Pooh Bear came to rescue him, he was horrified by the living trophies, and with Jack's help managed to free Stretch, but did not opt to release the other prisoners since they deserved their punishment. Even two months after being released from his Living Tomb tank, Stretch remained sickly despite his short time in the formaldehyde. As he prepared to make his move to force the various people involved in the Machine's restoration to work for him, Carnivore had Mao Gongli's former lover and child, and Lois and Alby Calvin imprisoned among his collection of Living Tombs. Once he had gathered most of the people involved in the Machine's rebuilding, Carnivore showed his prisoners the Living Tombs and the hostages he had gathered thus far. After deeming Zoe Kissane and Astro too badly injured to be of much use, Carnivore had them imprisoned in Living Tombs as additional hostages, alongside Wolf, since Rapier had failed to defeat his half-brother to secure his father's freedom, and Yanis, which Diane Cassidy accepted as a suitable punishment for the warlock of the Neetha tribe that had imprisoned her for years. However, after the fourth and fifth Pillars were confirmed to have been laid, Carnivore abandoned his base and the prisoners in his Living Tombs, informing them that they would likely perish from lack of oxygen after a few days. After seeking Carnivore's permission, Cassidy went up to Yanis's tank and turned off the oxygen, taking pleasure in watching the Neethan Warlock suffocate to death. After Carnivore and his people departed, Wolf managed to free himself from his tank with a few wads of C4 hidden inside his Annapolis ring, and despite the pleading stares of his fellow prisoners, Wolf decided to leave them to their fate. Fortunately, Pooh Bear, Stretch, Sky Monster, Julius and Lachlan were able to get back to Carnivore's dam and free the hostages before they could suffocate, as well as Carnivore's prior prisoners, and they spent the next few days recovering from the ordeal. Attributes The Living Tomb tanks are used to imprison people in a way that tortures the mind of the prisoner and allows them to be held securely and for open viewing by their captors. The prisoner is stripped naked and manacled within a tank by the wrists and legs, and is then fitted with a scuba re-breather, an excretion catheter, and has an iv drip inserted into their arm. The tank is then filled with a diluted mixture of formaldehyde, and upon being filled the tank is welded shut. Though the form of formaldehyde is a good preservative, it has carcinogenic properties which after a decade of imprisonment will enter the skin of the prisoner and start causing painful cancers. Trivia *. Category:Object Category:The Five Greatest Warriors